Everybody Loves Leni
October 9, 2018 November 23, 2018 |viewers = 1.15 million}} "Everybody Loves Leni" is the thirty-fifth episode of the third season, and the one-hundred-thirty-sixth episode of The Loud House. Plot Torn between her work friends and her school friends, Leni tries to bring everyone together. Synopsis At Reininger's, Leni is informed by her co-workers, Fiona and Miguel, that their work shift is done. As the three eat pretzels at the food court, Leni's school friends, Jackie and Mandee, arrive and remind Leni about their hangout tonight. However, tonight also happens to be the night Fiona needs a wing man for her date with a cafeteria employee. Despite Leni saying that she can work things out despite being overbooked, her friends simply tell her not to worry about it too much. Later, Leni is hanging out with Jackie and Mandee at the former's house. However, every so often, Leni keeps getting calls from Fiona every time she needs more advice for her date. Eventually, Jackie and Mandee become suspicious of Leni's behavior, and she is soon caught talking to Fiona and Miguel. All four of Leni's friends decide to call it a night, thinking that Leni would prefer one side over the other. At the Loud House, Leni sighs in defeat, and Lori asks what the problem is. When Leni explains that she wants to get her work friends and school friends to get along, Lincoln arrives and says that the best way to do that is by having them spend time together, since it worked out for him when he wanted Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty to get along. Taking his advice, Leni invites Fiona, Miguel, Jackie, and Mandee for a party in the house's basement. Leni tries to make them get along with fact cards, but when tension rises between them when they speak out the facts, Leni tries to entertain them with a game of Froot Tangle. As they play, the four friends start to throw shade at each other, and it eventually boils up to the point where they decide to leave, as they can't stand each other. The next day, Fiona and Miguel are at the clothing store for a big sale, but at the same time, Jackie and Mandee are there as well. When they ask Leni to help them decide on which clothes to buy, they discover that she is not with any of them. Leni is revealed to be at home, sulkily watching TV while binging on pudding. Leni's phone rings, and she answers it. Her friends ask her where she is, Leni says that she's staying home because she can't make them all happy without having to upset one half of them. Upon hanging up, Lincoln and Lori, who have overheard her conversation, tell Leni that she must march up to her friends and knock some sense into them. When Leni decides to do so, she opens the front door and discovers her friends standing there. She tries to tell her friends that enough is enough, but they tell her that they have decided to let bygones be bygones and get along for Leni's sake. Touched by her friends' act of remorse, Leni lets them watch TV alongside her, and the two pairs start to get along with each other for their newfound friendship. Cast *Tex Hammond as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Alex Ryan as Fiona *Romi Dames as Jackie / Sebastian *Tonatiuh Elizarraraz as Miguel *Ariel Fournier as Mandee *Daran Norris as Kurt / Host Dana has no lines in this episode. Trivia *This episode has a similar premise to "Pasture Bedtime", as both episodes involve someone going to two places as once just to satisfy two groups of friends, ultimately leading to hilarious results. *This episode reveals that after Clyde and Liam felt left out due to him spending more time with Rusty and Zach, Lincoln invited them to hang out together. References *''Everybody Loves Leni'' - The title of this episode is a reference to the sitcom . *'' '' - The game Leni and her friends were playing, Froot Tangle, is exactly the same as this party game. *'' '' - The song Leni claims that helps her pee is this children's song. Errors *In one scene in the mall, Leni's eyelashes were missing when she closed her eyes for a moment in excitement. *At the end of the episode, when Leni and all of her friends are hanging out with each other, Mandee's eye bags are missing. Running Gags *Leni's work friends and school friends bickering with each other. *Leni racing to the bathroom, beating out Jackie's younger brother. *Leni trying to make her friends get along. *Leni's friends using slangs. id:Everybody Loves Leni